The Legend Reborn
by light sun angel
Summary: Nikki doesn't realize that the popular girls are known as the nymphs are ony using her to get what they want: sending something evil that happened from the past.
1. Worst Day Ever

**Chap 1: Worst day ever**

**Um, please read.**

**Disclaimer: I do own all of the characters except for three names, which are Colt, Rocky and Tum tum. They are from 3 ninja's: Kickback… (It's really funny you Have to watch it)**

"Hey, hey guys calm down." My teacher implored.

"She started it!"We both said it at the same time, glaring at each other icily as if we did not know each other.

"I don't care who started it, either one of you consider to be friends again or have detention for an hour or so, you mark my words." My teacher frowned, hands on her hip.

"Humph". We turned from one another, nose sticking up in the air while crossing our arms.

The teacher sighed and left leaving us alone. Nikki, known as Nicole was my best friend but that was before. So now readers as you can see we are known "Enemies."

"Hey don't you know it's rude to "ignore" people when they are talking, Lily?" Nikki smirked.

The bell rang.

"Lily, wait."

I turned around, surprised to see Kiko.

"Whew, hey." She said, catching her breath.

"Hey." I replied back.

Kiko- the "nerd" as people calls her. She's one of my best friends. We have known each other since kindergarten. I always thought she was a weirdo and she was. I looked at her clothes. She had a jean capres, along with silver laces hugging her hip. She wore a pink tank top with a crescent silvery moon in the middle of her tank top. She had a matching cardigan.

"I just heard this rumor!"Kiko said, flipping her long smooth light brown hair."Is it true that you and Nikki aren't friends anymore?" She said eager to know.

I took a moment for me to answer "Yes."

Kiko gasped," No way! But you always shares secrets to her, and you always goes to each other houses-"

I glared at her. My face told her not to mention the name.

She gulped. I felt her squeezing my arm,"Tell me all about it!"

I was about to speak until the second bell rang, I frowned at that.

"Catch you later make sure you tells me at lunch!" She yelled across, then a teacher came.

"HEY! GET TO CLASS! C'MON ON! YOU THERE, YES-YES GET TO CLASS BEFORE I GIVE YOU DETENTION FOR THE WHOLE DAY!"

"B-but I-I don't wanna go! WAAAAA!!!!! It's my birthday today!" Whined a student and ran off to tell the principal.

"WELL YOU BEST HOPE I WON'T MAKE IT FOR THE WHOLE MONTH INCLUDING ON EVERY BREAK THERE IS! GOT IT!?" The teacher yelled at the whiny student who kept running.

"Y-yes ma'am." Stuttered the whiny student who is stopped running to catch his breath.

"Goood," The teacher looked around and saw three students chatting together," HEY YOU THREE GET!"

They scrambled.

"Ah, peace and quiet." The teacher looked around. Then she put on a teapot costume and sang,"

I' m a little short and small.

Here's my handle,

Here's my spout.

When I get all steamed up

Hear me shout

"Tip me over

And pour me out!"

And she skipped all the way to her peaceful homeroom.

At a corner where the crazy teacher can't see, a shadow appeared. With its cold fingers it hold the cold wall. The shadow chuckled quietly and vanished.

*******************

"Good mornin' class." Pro. Storm, my science teacher said cheerfully.

"Moring, Professor." The class replied as one.

"Today, we will be in groups of three or two if nesscery. And we will continue on what we did the day before. And pick a new topic to present to the class."

"Hey."

I looked up. Tanya- She and I have met each other since grade two. She is my second weirdo person, why? Because she believes in legends, myths and such. So the people who believes in legends and such are called superstitious, which means Tanya is a superstitious which also means she creeps me out and- and- I will get to the description of her before I get you all confused. She wore casual white pants with a yellow tank-top with straps.

"So which topic will we learn?" Tanya asked taking out a piece of paper for notes.

"Huh, wa? Wait we are in gym?" I asked stupidly.'

Tanya sighed in frustration." No."

"Uhh, history?"

"Does it look like we are in history?!"

I blinked.

"NO!"

"Mommy?"

"I'm not your mom!"

"Well, I wasn't your dad either."

"Ok, we are even for now. Do you know now which class we are in?"

"Uhhh, History?"

"You already said that!"

"Um, history?

"NO!"  
"Then what?"

"SCIENCE! YOU BIG DUMMY!!!" Tanya exclaimed, furiously," And why were you looking at Jeffery aka Colt?"  
Watery eyes came. Tanya looked at me.

"I'm sorry. Now can we get focused? Seriously, why are you looking at Colt?"

"I was not!"I protested while sighing dreamily.

"So you were." Tanya said accusingly, pointing out that she was right and I was wrong.

Colt- also known as Jeffery. People had best known him that he is wild like a horse, always starts into fights. He sometimes can't control his temper.

"Earth to Lily, we need to get focused still!" She said, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Ok, ok grouchy git." I mumbled.

"Did just call me what I think you did?"

"No." I said, sugary sweet.

"Right, then who did it?"

"Invisible bob did it I swear!"

The bell finally rang as the teacher assigned the homework.

"Great we have homework because of you! I have flute practice today!!!!!And how am I supposed to take two pages of notes on black holes when you are not going to do anything!?"

A halo appeared at the top of my head.

Tanya raised her hands like she is giving up. "How can people deal with you?"

I frowned, "Easy, but at least I get good marks?"

"There's something new you never heard about before." Tanya mumbled.

"I heard that."

"RAWWR!! I swear I will kill myself, if I ever work with you again!"

"I had to cut down the fun, but I was just pulling your leg."

"You what? Ugh but-"Stuttered Tanya," You were pretending to be stupid!!?"

"Heh heh, yup it was funny."

"Ugh, you know- nevermind "And of she went to class.

"Yo, wait up not so fast!"

"Oh, hey Sam." Sam- The athletic one. We have known for the last two years. She is completely obsessed with Chinese traditions and dragons, I just can't figure it why is so interesting, at least I have something to work on I will do that later as usual. She always wishes that dragons exists. She wore a silky blue dress with no straps and the dress goes between knees and the hips.

"So how's your Chinese project going on?" I asked, mumbling.

"You know I do that for fun, right? But other than that it's going good." She said with happiness all around.

"Interesting news."

Sam saw a Chinese girl and her friends looking at her oddly like she was out from outer space.

"Oh 'cuse me Chinese girl, I need to ask you some questions, ok first question: What do you do at the New Year's celebration?"

"Oh, that um." The Chinese girl said thinking for an answer.

I pulled away from them so they can finish off. But I could hear the Chinese girl said," Wait are you going to write this down on a paper?"

"No, I'm going to write it on my forehead." Sam said with sarcasm, and pointing her finger at her forehead." Of course I'm going to write it on the paper." She saw that I was gone." Oh see you in social!" She yelled to me across, although I was half way.

I rolled my eyes, _so she finally saw me gone after let's see, 6 minutes! _ I thought.

****************

In Social class…

Mornin' pesky kids uhh, I mean kids." Pro. Brookland said, dully," Today we will be having a project on Chinese traditions."

The class groaned except for Sam who clapped weirdly.

"Did you get all the information down from the Chinese girl?" I whispered

"Yup."

"ok then freak." I muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Ok the groups will be in minimum of two or more. Please take notes when you are writing and when I'm writing on the board." He said. He went to his desk and automatically dropped his head to the brown desk and slept not to mention his snore.

**************

Time passed by as the students got ready for lunch. Most people goes to 7/11, others stay. I looked around to see where my friends are.

"Lily! Over here!"

I looked up," Hold on I need to do something first."

**Um, yah sorry if I hadn't updated my fanfic. account (well actually my beta reader is doing that). It's because I was on a vacation for a really long time but I came back yay! Yes this is my very own story, sorry about the long chapters. I can't help it! Every time I have a new idea for a new story I just keep on writing (and not finishing the other stories as well) well please review and oh ya if you don't like it keep the comments to yourself I don't want to know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Are positive that you are happy?**

**Ok here is the second chap….**

**Declaimer: Do not own rocky, colt and tum tum**

"Nikki?" I went over to her table. _Oh great. Something's not right; I just can't figure it why._ I thought.

"What?" Nikki said, annoyed.

"Can I talk to you in private?" I asked, crossing my fingers behind my back.

She scowled," Fine."

One of the popular girls came up and followed us.

"I said in PRIVATE! P-R-I-V-A-T-E!" I spelled it out for her.

Then she left.

"Ok, what? Make this quick." Nikki asked, impatiently tapping her foot.

"Um… I was wondering if…"

"If you are wondering to be friends again?"She scoffed.

I nodded.

"Well you can forget it!" She yelled," Why on Earth will I be friends again? I'm happy with my new friends. I've always dreamed about being popular and since my dream is fulfilled there is no way I will be friends with you again. I never had told you about my dream."

"Why?" I asked, crossing my arms.

Nikki thought about that for a moment, she flashed back at what the popular girls had said

**Flashback**

"Are you sure you want to become popular?" Serena, one of the popular girls said.

"Yes, more than ever."Nikki said.

"What about Lily?"

"Who cares? She said that if you become popular you will regret it and she also says it's stupid."

"Hmm. Gang gather up." The three of them went into a circle, leaving Nikki out.

"Do you think she is worthy? To get what we want?" Cassandra whispered.

It was Silent.

"Ok, we have decided." Serena announced. She took her hand out. Then they shook hands," Nikki, welcome to the group."

"Oh thank you so much." Nikki said hugging Serena.

The three girls smiled wickedly.

**End of Flashback**

"I- I can't tell you, it's a secret." Nikki stuttered, watching at the clock.

"I'm not wasting your precious time. But just tell me are you positive that you are happy?" I said, tears streaked down on my cheeks.

It was silent.

"I mean, think about it who knows what plans they have… They could get you into trouble. Please more than anything just think before you join their group." I said.

_But I already did join their group._ Nikki thought.

Nikki started to say something but I couldn't hear because of the noises from the kids passing by.

"Just think." Was the last thing I said, before I vanished. Nikki turned.

"Lily-"Nikki started to say something but she saw that I was gone already. Sadly, Nikki turned and went to History class.

**Well? I know it's short. But oh well… Please review… well that chapter sucks…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Tum Tum**

***Sigh* Do not own tum tum, rocky and colt… why do I have to keep on writing this when the people gets the idea? Hey, Tum tum is a name! Stupid word!**

I kept looking at the time.

"Lily?" Professor Blooming said.

"Yes?" I startled.

"You know if you are going to keep looking at the time, it will only go slower. Is anything wrong?"

"No, just fine." I lied, saying it weirdly.

Professor Blooming looked at me oddly, and so did the students. I spotted Tum Tum aka Michael. He never pays attention to history class. He only pays attention to his candy. He wishes to be a sumo-wrestler. Why? Because he said that the sumo-wrestlers gets to eat food everday.

"Hey, where are my ding-dongs?" He said, panicking.

I rolled my eyes." Hey Tum Tum in case you haven't notice it's in Rocky's backpack."

He groaned," My poor babies."

I got up slowly, leaving a short notice to Professor.

***************

In the bathroom…

I looked myself in the mirror. Green eyes which changed the color into blue. My blonde silky hair, that shows off the green tips at the bottom. I looked down at my clothes. _I need to start shopping although I have a lot of pretty clothes so why I don't wear them?_ I thought. I had a white caprees with yellow tank-top. Somebody touched my shoulder and I was braced for impact.

**Well onto chap 3!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Sad news**

***Sigh* Fanfiction can get frustrating sometimes… here's my story now onto chap 5!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 **

**Disclaimer: You already know…**

"Agh! Do you mind?!"A voice exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry."

I extended my hand to help her off the ground.

"What was that for?" But she hugged me anyway.

Catty- the weather person, well not exactly but she can predict when the stormy weather are gonna come and such. We had known each other since grade 3. She wants to become a meteorologist- a person who studies weather and stuff like that.

Catty looked at the window." There might be a chance of rain or even thunders and lightning. It looks like we are in for a stormy weather but let's just hope we don't have hurricane weather." She joked, and explaining to me.

_How does she know?_ I thought.

"Do you see that big dark cloud?"She said pointing to it." That's how I know." She said as if she was reading my thoughts.

"Fascinating." I murmured.

******************

In the class…

"Oh there's the bell." Pro. Blooming said

"Lily, wait." A voice said.

I turned around sharply. To my amazement it was Nikki.

"Yesterday at lunch, I thought about what you have said… "

My face was enlightened.

"I have to tell you the truth. I already joined the group few days ago, without telling you."

My face dropped into sadness," You will regret it. It will be the last you did." I went away then stopped," How long are we going to keep this argument? A month? A year? Until we are dead?"

"No, Lily-"

I pretended that I didn't hear her. I walked away, leaving her alone.

"Good job Nikki." A voice was suddenly heard.

_She has lots to think about._ I thought and walked slowly.

**Well? Yes, no???? The story gets interesting at the middle and I think at the end so keep reading. Hope you like my 42 pages of a story!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: its ok, I guess**

**Hello!!! Here is the chapter!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Three NAMES!!!!!!**

I sighed sadly. I walked home alone, kicking rocks that are in my path. I saw a tall figure riding a skateboard. Rocky- or Samuel is the brothers of Colt and Tum Tum. He can handle any situations whenever Colt starting fights. I crossed a street and into my Avenue- Wilshire Street. It's sometimes a quiet street but in the night, noises begin to come like parties and such. I was finally at home. The sweet smell that was coming from the kitchen, made my stomach growl.

"Hey honey, how's school?" My mom said, hearing me closing the door.

"It's ok, I guess." I mumbled.

"Ok?" My mom said, raising an eyebrow.

"Uhh, I meant good, yah good." I lied.

"Oh? How's Nikki?"

"Oh, um she's good." I lied.

My mom's face went into curious, then she let it go and went back to cooking. I dropped my bag making a loud thud, which had made my mom startled.

"Ooops, where's daddy and bro?"

"They went shopping."

I grabbed a granola bar, munching it while going inside my room.

***********

I told my mom that I would go for a walk. I thought about the conservation from yesterday lunch. I bumped into two figures. I springed like a cat and attacked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Popular Girls**

**Disclaimer: STILL THREE FRICKIN NAMES!!! UGH! THAT'S IT I'M NOT WRITING ANY MORE DISCLAMIER!!! I SWEAR! IT WILL BE THE LAST OF ME! IF I EVER DARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"Ow, do you mind?" One of the girls said in pain.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else" I brushed the dust of my pants.

"Well, you should know better-"

I sighed in annoyed," What is it?"

"Well you know Professor Blooming teaches history right? Well I and the gang decided that Nikki should steal something valuable from the museum."

"Like what?" I asked

"The crystal Scepter."

I froze did not know what to do.

**Ok well that's that. Please read and review. That was short… did not except to be that short. Oh well out of ideas do not blame me!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Crystal Scepter**

**Too bad I'm not writing the disclaimer!**

The moment I entered the classroom, I had a funny feeling but did not know why.

"Uhh, good morning class-"Pro. Blooming looked at me.

I forgot that I was still standing in front of the doorway.

"P-please, Lily take a seat." Professor said, his breath shaking.

"Class, today we are going to talk about the Crystal Scepter."

_Why he's scared?_ I thought.

Pro. Blooming cleared his throat before speaking.

"On the sunset of her 16th birthday the death curse will be placed upon the princess. She will suffer and the Greek person's which names Medusa and Pandora are. But there is one more name but although there is one more person- well let's just say she isn't a person she is an evil spirit. They will reunite as one to complete their unfinished work at the night of their death. They will come as spirits and yet, Medusa will call her beautiful yet dangerously nymphs."

Pro. Blooming saw the student's faces frightened as he said the information darkly.

"Now, the Crystal Scepter- if it falls into the wrong hands, tremendous things will happen. Yes, as you know the Crystal Scepter holds tremendous powers that only queens and princess can hold. It is said that it is a key to a Crystal Palace where all the magical things happen. And the Crystal Scepter is in the museum and it is guarded by glass, anybody touches it will not be able to make it alive but only the princess will, however. The Scepter is crystal clear, it is shaped like a crescent moons. The stick which obviously holds the crystal has exotic birds; it has some writing and ancient flowers going across the stick. And of course the stick is pure gold. Oh, there's the bell." Professor Blooming said.

****************

"Hey, Lily. What's wrong? Your face it's white pale." Tanya said.

"Oh, it's something about from history and I think the popular girls are going to steal it." I said looking around making nobody hears it.

"Tell us all about it." Kiko replied.

After I explained…

"Whoa, who is the princes and can you find the Palace?" Catty questioned.

"I don't know that's why I'm going to go to the library, anybody wanna come? It's still available." I looked at their faces, "Chickens." I muttered.

"I will come." A voice said. I turned around and saw Colt.

"Yah?"

"Yes, and eat your lunch." He said, looking at the table.

I frowned.

In the library…

"Where are you?" I whispered."Hey, Colt check this out."

"Listen to this; _The Pandora's Box will be opened-._

"I thought the Pandora's Box was already opened." Colt frowned.

I only shrugged.

"Will be opened again, and the dark creatures will be released. The dark lords will command the dark creatures to search of the princess because the lords are after something; something they didn't have before. Once they have it they can call their king to rule the world."

"I wonder if this unknown princess will die?" Colt said

"The princess will die and no cure can be found. Then, the Scepter will be passed on to another princess."

"What about her mom?" Colt asked.

"Her mom, Queen Selene used up all her energy power to save her daughter from the dark lords. According to the book dark ages have spread, and the dark lords somehow deflected the energy and the energy hit Queen Selene. The other people of the Crystal Palace had heard the news and they have left the skeleton of their Queen in her royal chair. Nobody knows what had happened to the people. For t he Crystal Palace some people say that it had been destroyed, others say it's still there but only remain parts of it. And people say that the Palace is haunted. They say that they have seen the ghost of their queen making strange noises and waiting for revenge…"

We gulped. _This story sounds all familiar._ I thought. I saw Colt not looking where he was going; he bumped into a figure which made me jumped.

**Ok the story is finish!!!! Please review….**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Darren**

**Here is another chapter… if you want a disclaimer too bad get it yourself I'm not writing it anymore **

"Hey! Watch where you are going, Colt." A voice sneered.

Colt looked up and saw Darren, glaring at him with icy look.

Darren walked up to him," Oooh, watcha you going to do about."Darren pushed Colt out of the way, making me move aside and being noticeable. Darren eyes caught me.

"Hey, who's this?" He asked, leaving Colt. "She's the new kid, eh? Why don't you join us instead hanging out with the losers?"

I stood up straight, "No, I believe Colt and the others will help around. And they are not losers." I stated firmly,

"HEY, GET TO CLASS! OUT! OUT!" The same teacher came," DARREN! GET! YOU WILL BE THE HALL MONITOR IF YOU DON'T GET TO CLASS!!"

I saw Darren's face frightened, I grinned at the idea I have.

"Y-yes, Mrs., M!"Darren stammered.

"Ahh, finally at last… quiet.

Mary had a little lamb,

Little lamb

Little lamb

Mary had a little lamb

Its fleece white as snow."

"Lalalalala."

"What class do you have now?" Rocky asked.

I pulled out my timetable. I frowned.

"I have choir."

"What about you?"

"Gym."

"History."

"Karate."

I walked to the choir class, alone. Then something moved from the corner of my eye as I walked into the classroom.

**Onto the next chapter, but first I have to work on my other stories…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Wrong turn**

**Another one of my odd chapters**

I opened the door, everybody stared at me.

"Ahh, you must be Lily correct?" Professor Field said.

I nodded.

"Can you sing? If you can't, then you are out of the choir class." Pro said.

I hesitated before I sang…

Layli ya layli ya

Oh night, oh night!

Hadi muda tweela

It's been too long

Wana nhawis ana wala

Ghzalti That I've been

Looking for my loved one

I dream of rain

I dream of gardens in

The desert sand

I wake in vain

I dream of Love as time runs

Through my hand

I dream of fire

Those dreams are tied to a horse that will

Never tire

And in the flames

Her shadows play in the

Shape of a mans desire

This desert rose

Each of her veils, a

Secret promise

This desert flower

No sweet perfume ever

Tortured me more than this…

Everybody stared at me, and then three classes came by. Professor saw them and motioned them to come in…

And as she turns

This way she moves in the

Logic of all my dreams

The fire burns

I realize that

Nothing as it seems

I dream of rain

I dream of gardens in

The desert sand

I wake in vain

I dream of love as time

Runs through my hand

I dream of rain

I lift my gaze to

Empty skies above

I close my eyes

This rare perfume is the

Sweet intoxication of her

Love

Amana aman

Aman

I dream of rain

I dream of gardens in

The desert sand

I wake in vain

I dream of love as time

Runs through my hand

Sweet desert rose

Each of her veils, a

Secret promise

This desert flower

No sweet perfume ever

Tortured me more than this

Sweet desert rose

This memory of Eden

Haunts us all

This desert flower

This rare perfume, is the

Sweet intoxication of the

Fall

Ya lili ah ya leel

My night, oh night

Everybody still stared at me. But clapped, pro looked at me. His expression was hate.

After the choir class

"Lily, wait." Professor had already caught me.

"What?" I accidentally snapped.

"How would you like to join our band? You can be the main Soprano."

I thought about that for a moment.

"Well?" He asked, impatiently.

"Ok."

"Great, get to the band tomorrow at 7:30am."

I walked home alone again. I turned into a wrong street. I looked at the street's name. _Forbidden street, why is it called that?_ I thought. Then suddenly I saw a white figure behind a tree. I got scared, and quickly fastened my pace, and into the forbidden street.

**Well???? Like the song?! The song was called Desert Rose by Sting. I just love that song!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Crystal Palace**

**Here is the other chap!!! Now I need to get working on my other stories…**

I stood in front of an old building. I couldn't read the words nor understand it all because it was Latin. The building; it had fallen into pieces except for some. A piece from the ceiling fell down, I moved out of the way.

The color of the whole building was brown and had some dark orange color. It had 4 old broken half poles that were used to hold the ceiling. The door; in front of the door had a broken picture that was hanging from the corner, then the window's were also broken, I sighed in disappointment.

_What good of a use will this building_ do? It will just fall apart and be done with.I thought. I started to walk forward but tripped over an old broken white stairs. I saw my right elbow bleeding. _Great_ I mumbled in thought. I opened the door, which had made a loud creak.

The door stopped in half way, but the right side crumbled into pieces and collapsed to the floor making dust appeared. I coughed and waving my hand to get the dust away but somehow I didn't think I made process and it echoed.

I started to shiver because the palace was old. I saw a dusty red old carpet, stretching until it reached the royal chair, which was broken. The windows were broken as usual.

The fake black thing that was circling the inside. I was awed by the sparkling purple-pink flower and in the middle was green. It swirled across the sill, but the other half was just hanging from the other half.

The designs on the walls were hard to tell since there were spider webs. There were many doors and some broken doors and some without them. At far left corner, I could see dusty old skulls, bones, and rats chewing on the bones.

I saw the royal chair at last; some parts of it fell down. Behind the chair I could see the part of the building was missing. I walked to the chair closer. When I turned around I shrieked which had echoed. I looked up and the roof had fallen in front of me broken into pieces.

I looked at the chair again. It had a skeleton laid out on the chair. _There wasn't any skeleton before when I looked at the chair in the first place._ I thought. My face was white. All of a sudden the skeleton moved its old bones one by one it was standing while floating.

I moved back, taking my both hands covering my mouth so no noise can escape. The skeleton saw me; it was coming towards me. I turned to the closet door but it still followed me. I looked at my left and right with panic.

_Which door to go?_ I looked at the skeleton, it was closer to me. I went to the door on my left. The skeleton was so close to get me. I closed the door, and the door hit the skeleton which had made the bones and the skull shattered.

The room I am in now is dark, nothing but dark. I tried to find the light switch. At last, I've found it. I turned to switch it on, but when I did a skeleton jumped in front of my face.

I was startled and scared. I did not know what to do. Then I saw hundreds of skeletons. I saw them holding knifes. I crouched down, hugging my knees while burring my face. I closed my eyes waiting for the worst to come. From out of nowhere, a light came and it banished the skeletons. It was so bright that I fell down unconscious.

I fluttered my eyes to keep it open. I saw a spirit. I was awed struck by how beautiful she is.

"Please do not feel scared." The spirit told me. She saw my tears coming down and fear in my eyes.

"Please follow me." She said it, kindly and flew backwards. I entered a room which I did not know of. But the room was broken, only some parts of it.

"Do you know who I am?" The spirit said.

I shook my head.

"Please, can you tell me where I am and who you are?" I asked.

She sighed quietly," This place, was once the Crystal Palace who was created by humans that lived thousands of years ago. But it got destroyed during the dark ages.

_During the dark ages, my people were fighting so hard against the dark creatures. "Tears came down as the spirit talked." I wanted to do something, something to banish evil forever. _

_So I used up all my energy, when it was full I blasted at the dark lords but they somehow deflected my energy and the energy hit me instead of my daughter; I died. When my people heard the news they locked up the Crystal Palace and disappeared. They watched as the Palace being destroyed."_

"But you were once their queen right?" I asked still confused but it did not matter.

"Yes, I was once their queen, I am Queen Selene."

_The name, this all sounds all familiar and yet so frightened._

"So are the dark lords after something?" I asked, still confused.

"Yes, I'm afraid my princess. Have you heard about the Crystal Scepter?" She asked

I nodded _Princess?_ I thought

"Why did you call me princess?"

"Come."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You will see soon." _All too soon_ She thought.

"Please put the crystal heart necklace in this."

I saw an empty spot. I put it in. All of a sudden the room was turning back like it was before in the dark ages. The windows were completely fixed up; broken pieces were in the right spot. I was stunned at what that necklace could do.

I went to the main room, behind the royal chair the missing part was slowly going back to its place. There were no longer rats or bones. Then I went to the door that was fixed up. The garden- was so green and beautiful. The fountain was no longer rusty and old. It sprouted clear water-crystal clear.

"Welcome home, my daughter." The spirit said in joy.

We heard this nose. We quickly went out of the palace, although it was still fixing. There was a dark cloud and a part of it was dark yellow-green.

"Hey, what's that?" I asked in wonder.

The spirit looked up then gasps.

"What?"

"They have returned."

"Who?"

"The dark lords."

**Well? Please review and sorry about the updates problem is I don't know how to upload stories, I did it before but now I don't so my beta reader is doing the upload…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: How?**

**Yup, another chapter**

"What?" I couldn't believe it," Who called them?"

"The three people in your school."

"The popular girls?"

The spirit nodded," Somehow they got the Scepter and called them, please you must save the world and banish evil forever.""

"How?" I asked disbelieving.

"I do not know, I am sorry."

"Can't I ask my history teacher? He talked about the Scepter and the death curse and other stuff."

The spirit nodded.

*******

In school

"Pro. Blooming?"

"Y-yes?" He stammered

"Do you know anything about the dark lords?"

He nodded.

"What do you want to know?"

"How do you defeat the dark lords?"

"Well you need light."

I was confused.

"Notice on the word light."

"Of course, thanks professor."

"You're most welcome."

I ran out of the room, thinking about how to get light and everything is dark. _That's it! The crystal palace, it has light!!_ _But how am I supposed to bring the light to dark? _I groaned at the thought. I bumped into a figure. I was shocked because I could not believe who I saw.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Nymphs**

**Please review and I will update soon; as soon as I figure it out…**

"What?" I was shocked.

"That's right; we are the Medusa's nymphs." Serena from the poplar said.

"What about Nikki? How did you get the Scepter and get out… alive?" I had too many questions going around in my head. _First the Crystal Palace and now this… this has gone far enough_. I thought.

"Nikki did the work, and I'm afraid we have been done with her."

I pushed between them, trying to get out so I could no more hear any of this but they blocked the exits making duplicate of them. They raised the Scepter and it shot a dark yellow-green light. I was awestruck by the color that had shot but the beam was coming close. I moved out of the way making a leap but fell down and the beam hit the ground making a huge hole. I put my palm on my forehead, shaking my head. The beam shot again this time I rolled.

"Hold still, will yah? I'm not trained for a moving target!" Cassandra roared.

I put my hands beside my hips, elbows bent. It shot again; I quickly scrambled making myself fall again. _Ugh, I need to practice landing._ I thought.

"What's the matter can't attack? Now stand still will you?"

"Too bad, so sad."

I saw door that was behind me, I quickly pushed the door and went outside. I put my back against the cold door. It sends me a chill. I could hear the scepter rising and getting ready for an attack. It beamed and made a big hole at the door. I ducked my head, so I won't get caught. I looked up and it was still shooting.

"Enough!" A voice yelled.

The nymphs obeyed.

"We will catch her later; we have some other business to do. Come!"

"Yes, Medusa."

I peeked a bit so they won't notice me. I could see Pandora and Aura standing beside Medusa. They disappeared into shadows. I quickly ran to the Crystal Palace.

I saw the spirit was gone. I cried, softly. A hand touched my shoulder.

"Please, do not cry." The spirit said it softly like it was a whisper," Tell me do you know how?"

I nodded," They hate light; that's why they are called "dark". I wiped away my tears," I thought about that for a moment, I knew that the Crystal Palace has light but the only problem is how am I suppose to bring the light to the dark?"

"Do you have scepter?"

"No. The Nymphs have it. I have no idea how to get it back from them." I paused," Do you know where is Nikki?"

"She is coming this-"

"Caught in the act, Lily?" The door flew open. The spirit vanished; I hear it shimmering.

"Nikki? How do you know about the Crystal Palace?" I questioned, disbelieving.

"Books." She replied, as an answer.

"How did you get the scepter? I thought that the Nymphs had it."

"They did, but they decided to lend it to me so I can finish you off, once and for all! And also the crystal palace."

She raised the scepter in the air and it shot out so bright that I had look away. It was the same color and it made me into disappointment. I jumped out of the way, there was a big hole crashing down making the people yell. I jumped and rolled making my hair a mess. The wall crashed down I put my hand over my head for protection. Again I jumped out of the way making the windows smashed into pieces. Blood trickled down from my arm.

The scepter shot; I moved back but tripped over a smashed piece. The scepter rose again, and it shot out a bright light. I put my hand in front of my eyes. I was trapped; the shot was coming closer.

**Well!? Please review!!!!!!!! That's all I need to have from you! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The Dark Lords**

**Well, this chapter will be kind of awkward heh heh… Hope you like it!!!**

The beam was coming closer. My heart beated like it never had before. All I can do now is waiting for the worst to come. Then a light came from nowhere. I knew it was Selene. The white-blue light went inside Nikki's body trying to get rid of the evil that had lived inside her. Then the light shot back it hit the wall and it vanished.

Nikki laughed," Did you really think that the light will get rid of the evil that lived inside me? Pathetic." She paused," What really matter is my power. Yes, I can feel it; my power is getting stronger by the minute. Soon it will be enough to call the dark lords!"

Nikki rolled her eyes," Nikki isn't here anymore, but feels free to call me Aura." She screeched.

"Where is Nikki then?"

Aura gave an exasperated sigh," Didn't you here! I took over her body; besides don't you ever-"

Before she could finish the sentence, I tackled her down trying to get the scepter. Aura grabbed my hands. She flew into the air, and she stopped where she wanted to. She swung me and my back hit the wall making it break. She let go my other hand; and flew high into the air. Aura threw me up, and her feet pushing me down fast. We hit the hard ground. The Palace was a mess, I almost cried because of it. Big holes from our crashing smashed windows.

"It's time." Aura called out.

I realize out she is going to do.

"Dark lords! Here my command and come out to make destruction of everything and everyone. Time has come out last, this is the moment we have been waiting for, and the prophecy must be fulfilled."

All of sudden there was a black cloud was in the middle of us. I saw a black figure. The lords were flying all over; screeching badly. I covered my ears. Two Lords past flew me; the heavy air flew my hair.

I covered my nose because the air smelled horrible bad. I saw Aura handing the scepter to one of the dark lords. I ran to get it, but the lord took out his right arm and smacked me, my back hit the broken wall. I tried again, but tripped over from the crash we had made. I saw the face of the lord; it had skulls I freaked out and scrambled backwards.

"Let's murderliz them!"

I knew that was Michael. The cry of the battles and the screeching made me and Aura cover our ears. Every time Rocky and the others hit the lords they just go right through them. Then I saw Aura handing the scepter to the lord; the one who hit me. She handed it to the lord.

"My King! Obey this Gift! Come down from hell and the rule the upper!"

**Told you it was bit awkward but 3 more chapters until I am done my complete story!!! YAY!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Betrayal**

**Here is my other chapter!**

A dark green-yellow cloud came. I turned into panicked. The king screeched- a high piercing pitch. The king- it had 5 skulls floating and some moss covering up the sides. Dark green blue goo oozing down at then sides. I saw 10 bones sticking out.

********

"Huh? Oh, Hullo Tanya." My dad said.

"Um, is Lily here?" Tanya asked, hoping

"Oh, sorry no."

"She hasn't been here since I don't know 5 weeks..."

They heard footsteps thundering down," WHERE IS LILY! MY BABY!?" Exclaimed my mom." Oh Hullo Tanya."

"SHE HASN'T COME AT HOME FOR I DON'T KNOW 5 WEEKS!"

"Yo, honey chill-"

"CHILL!!!!" My mom sputtered in disbelieving," ALL YOU CAN SAY IS CHILL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Maybe pro. Blooming knows," Tanya suggested.

"HAHA! SURELY, YOU DON'T THINK THAT YOUR HISTORY TEACHER KNOWS WHERE MY DAUGHTER IS!"

She saw Tanya hiding behind a wall

"It's worth a try." Tanya stammered.

"Fine, I guess everything is worth a try." She sighed.

***********

"You have done well, Aura. " The king said, deeply.

Aura smiled," You're welcome." Then she looked at me," What about her?"

The king looked at me," The princess… You can finish her off." He vanished.

"I hope you have a nice afterlife, Lily!" She sneered.

*******

"Pro. Blooming!" Tanya rushed through the door, which almost crashed into her face.

"Yes?"

"Did you see Lily, anywhere? Or what did she want?" Tanya blurted it out.

"She was here just like 20 minutes ago. She said do I know anything about the Dark Lords and how you defeat them." He replied.

"Of, course! How stupid can I be!?" Tanya realized.

"Well!?" My mom said, tapping her foot impatiently.

They looked at their right. It was a mess. Big holes everywhere. There smashed windows.

"What happened?"

_Oh no! I'm too late!_ Tanya thought. She too looked at her right.

"Oh that, it's nothing." Tanya lied

"It doesn't look anything to me!" My mom said, still being impatient.

"Um, I have to go somewhere you can stay here." Tanya said as she changing the subject.

"Oh no you don't! If you are going somewhere we are going to!"

_This is harder than I thought! With Lily's parents tagging along I will never be able to find out happened to Lily unless I lie again for an excuse._ She thought.

"No, really I have to go. I-I have doctor's appointment!" Tanya lied hoping it would work.

"Fine. Go."

*********

I groaned in pain. Blood trickled at the bottom of my lower lip.

"What's the matter? Afraid of getting hurt? Its over! You can't possibly defeat the dark!" Aura walked towards me," That's right bow down before me!"

She flew towards me; she put her cold bare hands at my throat. I put my legs at her stomach and flipped her over. And Aura hit her back against the wall. I grinned at her pain.

"It's not over yet! Light is more powerful than filthy dark!"

"How dare you call the dark filthy! And is that the best you can do?" Aura reached my wrist, as she spoke something in Latin. A beautiful design went on my wrist and up to my arm. I saw my pants disappeared and a blue dress appeared with white flowers going across the top part. I looked at the bottom part. The designs were complicated to tell, but it looked like it represented the Palace. My hair went down, and a crown appeared, it had lots of crystal going around and a crystal clear in the middle.

_This must be the other curse_. I thought.

"It is done! The king will be pleased!" Aura wickedly smiled.

Then a light came, the same light that had came before. With all her force, she went inside the body. I could see her struggling as Aura fighting against. Then I saw nothing moving, before I could know what's going on a huge blast struck out from the body and Aura screeched in pain, as I covered my eyes from the bright. The dark green and the light yellow mixed together. Nikki fell down. I ran over to her, kneeling beside her. A dark green-yellow cloud suddenly appeared.

"This is the last you have seen me!" Aura raged and she vanished.

A shimmering light had come," Your friend has been taken over by an evil spirit, but she is no longer taken over." Then the spirit disappeared.

A moan escapes from Nikki, shaking her head side to side." Wh-what happened?" She said as she slowly got up.

"You were taken over by an evil spirit named Aura." I replied," Yes, the evil that had lived in you did this to me but it doesn't matter." I explained, as I saw Nikki's eyes began to water.

"I'm sorry-"

"Sorry? For what? You never did anything to me, only Aura."

"No, for joining the group of theirs. I thought it would be cool to be popular, but I guess it's not." Then she looked at me again," wait so you are the princess?"

I nodded sadly," The girls you hang out with are using you, which what I've been trying to tell at school before so they can get to me and the scepter and they are Medusa's Nymphs."

_They all ready got the scepter. _I thought.

"I am so sorry for joining them. I'm gonna betray them and I don't care what they say."

I was definitely glad to hear that.

************

Tanya rushed through the crowded people. Then she finally reached the Palace. Doors flew open.

"Lily?"

I turned around," Yes?"

"Oh thank goodness you are alive!" Tanya exclaimed.

I face expression was blank.

"I will explain to you later."

"Did you find Nikki?"

I nodded," She is a little unconscious."

"Will she get better? I'm glad that you two are-"

Before Tanya could finish her sentence, a crash came knocking both of the doors and I saw Tanya hit the wall and fell unconscious. Then smoke came. I ran quickly towards Tanya before the shadows appeared. I was so close, but then something hit me and made me slide at the ground. Then before I could stand up, something slimy got around my waist. I struggled to get free. Every time I did that, it only makes it tighter. We went away from the palace.

*******

Tanya looked in panic, wondering where I went.

"Tanya? Where's Lily?" Nikki asked as she tried to remember what happened.

"I think someone got her and give her to the king! Come on!" Tanya said as she tried to pull Nikki up.

My King!" The nymphs said, bowing their heads," We give you this."

They pulled me out of the shadows with their snake hair.

"Hmm… don't need her."

They swung me to the front and threw me hard at the wall. Arms at the side, and one of my other arms in front of my head. I heard footsteps coming this way. Surely, it must be Tanya and Nikki. Two snake hairs pushed at their stomach and hit the walls. I was slowly getting up.

"You betrayed us Nikki? I thought you'd like to become popular, like us." Cassandra smirked," That doesn't matter, I will be happy to finish you off! Kyra finish Lily, Serena finish Nikki while I finish off Tanya."

I saw the snake coming towards us. I was about to move but it caught me and Nikki. It threw us at the side of the green wall. I was closer to Nikki which was the perfect plan to tell her.

"You ok?" I didn't want for the reply," I need to get the scepter back, to get rid of the evil forever-"

"How are you supposed to that? You already tried to get the scepter and look where it got us." Nikki interrupted me.

"The scepter has light right? If I get it, I can shine it at the dark sky." I said not listening to her.

"You need distractions."

"That's why I have you two. You are going to distract them along with Tanya while I try to get the scepter."

"Enough! Let's just get this done!" Kyra raged.

"Ooh, you're getting better at this." Cassandra said.

"I try."

The hairs were coming closer. We rolled to the sides, and made the snakes hit the wall. We tackled Cassandra and Kyra. The snake hair threw me backwards, and I rolled until I was close to the dark-green water. Cassandra threw Nikki at the other side of Tanya.

"This has gone long enough!" The king roared. He raised the Scepter and the beam shot towards me. I knew what will happen next.

Nikki raised her head from the ground, spitting dirt out of her mouth and she saw the beam as it was coming closer to me." LILY!" She screamed which made Tanya looked up in horror.

**Well there's that chapter yay! One more chapter than im donee!!!!** **Hope u like my story!!!!!!!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Goodbye**

**Yes one more chapter! WooOO! Here it is!!!**

"LILY!" Tanya and Nikki ran towards me but the nymphs throw them. The beam hit me, I groaned in pain. I looked at myself, I was glowing, and the color was dark green-yellow. The glowing was gone now, and my hand was on my stomach. My eyes were closed. _I guess this is it_. I thought; my last thought.

"Excellent, my king." Cassandra said, feeling like she's in charge.

"Do not tell me what is good or not!" The king shot at Cassandra making her screech in pain, and she disappeared leaving Kyra with fear. Nikki ran over to me.

"Please, don't be dead… Please!" Nikki begged, tears rolled down. Tanya knelt down beside her. She put her hand on Nikki's shoulders, which had made Nikki looked up and started to cry into Tanya's shoulder's.

"Begging won't do any good." Kyra said. Tanya stood up, protecting us. Kyra's hair whacked her at the side.

"Oh please protecting them won't do any good." Kyra walked towards Nikki.

**********

"WHERE IS LILY?!" My mom, screamed. Everybody looked at her.

"What." She snapped.

My dad soothed her," its ok honey, I'm sure she will come."

*********

I struggled to keep my eyes open," Hey."

Nikki was relieved," Oh thank goodness you are still not dead."

"Wh-where's Tanya?"

"She is tackling Kyra."

We could hear the combat and struggling from them.

"And Cassandra?" I said, although I really don't care about her.

"The king had killed her with the scepter." Nikki looked far, she saw that it was sunset then she looked at me.

"I know," I said it softly," But can you promise me this."

She nodded.

"Can you go in a place?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"You will see." I closed my eyes. For sure I was dead because I couldn't feel my heart beating anymore. Nikki looked at the king as she slowly got up.

"Tanya! I've got a plan!" She said, waving her arm.

Tanya ran towards her.

"Yah." She said, catching her breath.

"Let's pretend to surrender and once she gives us to the king, it's the chance to get the scepter." They moved out of the way," So, that way we can still save Lily and the Palace before it's too late."

Tanya thought about Lily's mom." Then what about-" She moved away and rolled.

"What?"

"Nevermind. But it's a good idea." She agreed.

Nikki nodded, as in signaling now.

"Hey, why aren't you attacking or saving your lives?" Kyra asked with a lot confused.

"Oh we surrender." Tanya rolled her eyes, secretive.

They entered a strange room. It had skulls, scattered across the cement wet floor. Rats scurried across the floor. Nikki and Tanya saw black rusty rails.

"We would think that this was the dungeon." Nikki whispered to Tanya.

"Silence you little toad!"

"King." Kyra bowed, respectfully," here are your guests." She pushed them towards the king. The king moved closer to them.

"Good job, my apprentice. But I still need-"

"Now!" Nikki yelled. She had managed to grab the scepter from the king. And Tanya had also managed to grab Kyra.

"Surrender or else!" Tanya said it threatingly.

The king roared.

"Uh oh not good." Nikki said," RUN!!!!!"

They ran as fast as they could to get out. At last they were out. Tanya was about to rose the scepter until Kyra tackled her down and the scepter flew out of her hands. Nikki ran towards the scepter when out of nowhere another hair grabbed her waist and swung her making her hitting her back.

The figure chuckled." I'd just love to see you in pain." She came towards me.

"Serena?" Nikki blinked her eyes to see if it was her.

"Who else!?" Serena screamed and threw her in the air and pushed her down. Serena jumped into the hole they had made; making one another in pain. They crashed at the ground smoke came out. Serena flew up where she can see the king. Her snake got her by the waist. The snake raised her up, and smashed her down. Nicole saw the scepter close by, Serena grabbed her and Nikki hit the wall. Nicole reached the scepter and raised it at the sky. The beam went into the dark sky and was reflected and it hit the king. The king roared in pain and the nymphs looked at their king in horror.

"King!" They both said it at once. He screeched in pain and then he vanished. The goo oozing slowly at the dark green-yellow water. The nymphs looked at Nikki and Tanya. The nymphs were about to attack until Nikki shot the scepter into the sky and it has reflected at the nymphs. The sky was no longer evil sky; it was blue clear sky with sun shining on them. Tanya looked at Nikki, with relief.

'What about Lily?"

Sadness fell across Nikki's face. "I'm not sure, but when I fell unconscious I heard a shimmering light. I think it was a spirit. And still might be in the Palace."

Tanya nodded," Come on."

*********

A sigh came.

"What's the matter? Feel bored? Michael asked, looking for his lollipop.

"It's just not the same without Lily." Colt sighed," She always makes it fun."

Michael and Rocky looked at each other and grinned.

"What?" Colt asked, curiously cocking his head to the side.

"Somebody's is in love." They kept on repeating, and skipping.

"I do not!" Colt tackled both of them down at the tall green grass. They squealed and laughed their heads off.

"Yah that's right. He's in looooveeeeee." A figure laughed.

The boys stood up, brushing the dust away. Colt went all red.

"What!? Watcha you going to do about? Hey where's Lily? Did she ditch you?" Darren and the others laughed.

"Why do you care where she is?" Colt said coldly.

"Colt, get inside, now." Rocky commanded.

Colt didn't listen he tackled Darren down. Rocky got Colt by the waist and struggled to pull him out.

"Let me go!" Colt struggled to get free.

"Oh no you don't, geez you are slippery as an eel. What did you put on yourself?"

"I put slippery anti-lotion."

"No wonder."

********

"Sheesh how much does she weigh?" Tanya complained.

"Shush, besides we are in the Palace, what a mighty mess." Nikki looked around then she saw a spirit. She nudged Tanya and motioned her to look up.

"Who are you?" The spirit asked.

"We are friends of Lily…"Nikki trailed off.

"What's wrong?"

"She's d-dead. Because the scepter-"

"Say no more." Selene wiped off the tears away from Nikki and she caught one tear and put it in a small bag. It was sparkling," Follow me."

They entered a room; it had crystals going across the rail, and a crystal chair. Beside the chair there was a stand; the crystal scepter, is in its place. Then beside the scepter it had a glass bed.

"Please, put her in here gently." The spirit said while her hands were behind the bed. Tanya and Nikki obeyed. Then suddenly the glass glowed a white- blue it fixed the palace. Everybody was hoping if it would work.

**Well there you have it! One more chapter then im done! So I can finally work on my other stories!!!**


End file.
